Early works (Serbia)
by hetaliafiction14
Summary: I am still suffering from the withdrawal of watching all of the Hetalia episodes. When is the next season :"( Anyway, I have been exercising my imagination and this is what I came up with :) If you want to support my work, please visit my Profile for more information.
1. Serbia -Introduction

**This is a story I would love to see in the Hetalia anime. I tried to depict it visually as best as I could. Only Serbia is my OC. The other characters you can check on Yugotalia or other Hetalia info sites. Hope it makes you laugh :)**

A chibi young woman with brown hair and greenish-brown eyes twirls her way onto a bright colorful background and starts speaking in Japanese.

"Hello! I'm Serbia. Nice to meet you. Let me introduce myself!" she says smiling cheerfully putting her hand near her heart.

She floats to the side of the screen and a map of the Balkans appears next to her.

"This is the Balkans. A great place to live."

She points with a stick to show where Serbia is on the map which is highlighted with red blinking boarders.

"This is me. I wasn't always so small. Up until the late 80s I lived in a huge house called Yugoslavia."

As she says that the former Yugoslavia is highlighted with red boarders.

She floats to the center of the screen and the map disappears.

"And I didn't live alone. I shared it with Macedonia, Montenegro, Bosnia and Hercegovina, Croatia and Slovenia. (Chibi heads of all these countries appear and start cheerfully tilting left and right one by one as she mentions them.) We were all roommates." she adds with a big cheer, spreading her arms.

The smiling faces disappear as she continues her story.

"Back then many nations didn't get along. (She shakes her slightly bowed head.) But luckily I was good with everyone! I had a chance to travel a lot and meet many different nations" she continued in the same happy tone.

A scene of Russia and Serbia laughing and walking covers the screen. She narrates: "Our relationship with Russia was great. And we even traded with the USA."

Next scene: America (in his normal form) asks Serbia: "So, you say your cars are cheap and reliable?"

"Yes! They're the best!" she says with a genuine smile.

"That's great. I think we can make a deal" America says shaking her hand.

Serbia's narration: "To tell you the truth, negotiations were only part of my job."

Next scene: Serbia is in chibi form again. She leans towards the camera, puts her right hand near her mouth and winks: "And do you want to know what my other job was?"

She leans back and flies off the screen. Moments later she appears in a blue postal uniform with a big postal bag.

"An international postman!" she yells.

The scene changes from a colorful background to a scene where Serbia (now in normal form) walks down a large nicely decorated corridor. Her narration is heard:

"Not a regular postman, of course. I used to deliver very important and sometimes very private documents and packages."

Germany sits in his office writing something. He then puts his pen down and stretches his arms: "I finished work early today. I can have a break now."

Then he hears a knock on the door. "Enter!" he says.

Serbia enters: "Hello, Germany! Working hard I see."

"Just finished in fact" Germany says with content. "What are you bringing me this time?"

Serbia opens her bag and pulls out a letter.

"It's from Prussia" she says as she hands him the letter.

Germany becomes sad. He looks at the letter and asks: "Have you spoken to him? How's Russia treating him?"

A drop of sweat falls down Serbia's face and she puts her hand on her temple.

"He's...adjusting" she says with a nervous smile. A small image of chibi Prussia whimpering as chibi Russia pokes him floats on the screen.

Germany sighs: "Thank you for bringing it."

"No problem. Come to think of it, that was my last letter for today. I think I'll go and have a drink before I go home" she says adjusting her bag.

Germany crosses his arms: "Really, where do you intend to go?"

"I don't know. I'll probably go to the Gastarbeiter* area and find a good beer house" Serbia says innocently.

(The word " Gastarbeiter" appears on the top of the screen. The explanation for it is:

 _Gastarbeiter is German for "guest worker". It refers to foreign or migrant workers, mostly people from Italy, South-Eastern Europe and Turkey, who had moved to West Germany mainly in the 1960s and 1970s, seeking work as part of a formal guest worker program. These workers usually preferred their own beer and food._ )

Germany completely freezes, his reaction is accompanied by the sound for shock. He says loudly and angrily: "You mean to tell me you came here, the capital of beer, and you aren't going even to try one!"

Serbia looks at him and waves her arms.

"No, no. You misunderstood. I want to go there so I don't drink alone" she says with a nervous smile.

"If that is the problem, I'll accompany you. Come, I know a great place" as he says that he passes her, grabs his coat and walks out of the office.

Serbia turns with a confused look on her face and slowly walks out too with her hand clenching her bag.

Next scene: In the beer house, Serbia is looking at the half drunken beer glass thinking hard about something.

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" Germany, who is on the other side of the table, asks.

"No, it's good. I'm just thinking about the price differences here and in Czechoslovakia", Serbia says.

"In the Soviet bloc? Everything must be cheaper there" he adds. (Two heads of chibi Czechia and chibi Slovakia start tilting bellow his face.)

Serbia nods and raises her finger: "As a matter of fact, for the same price as this beer, you can get 3 beers of the same quality, lunch for the same number of people and even dessert." (all of these items appear as she says them)

Germany's jaw drops in shock. The word "Unbelievable!" appears above his head.

Next scene: Serbia is taking off her shoes before entering the living area.

"I'm home", she says tired and walks into the living room.

"Welcome home!" Macedonia greets her. She is sitting with Bosnia and Montenegro and they are all drinking coffee and watching TV.

"Care to join us?" Bosnia offers her a seat.

"I'm too tired. I need to sleep. I'm sorry" she says and bows. Serbia then stands straight and looks around.

"Where's Slovenia and Croatia?"

"They're in their rooms" Montenegro replies.

Next scene: Slovenia is reading in his armchair when he hears a knock on the door.

"Enter" he says with a melancholic voice.

"Hi, Slovenia. Sorry to bother you but I have some letters for you" she says approaching the armchair and hands him two letters.

"Oh, thank you. They mixed me up with Slovakia again?" he says looking at the letters.

Serbia nods: "Also Slovakia asks if you have any of his letters."

"Just one this time" Slovenia opens a drawer and gives her the letter.

"Thanks, I'll give it to him tomorrow" she says and smiles politely.

Slovenia smiles back. They stay like that for a few seconds.

The word "Awkward silence" appears above their heads.

"We don't have a lot to talk about, do we?" Serbia says.

"Unfortunately, no" Slovenia sighs.

"Well, I'll be going now" Serbia smiles.

"Alright" Slovenia smiles again.

Next scene: Croatia is playing his guitar in his room. His head is bobbing to the guitar sounds.

Serbia knocks on the door but after not getting an answer she yells: "Hey Croatia, can I come in?"

Croatia sighs annoyed: "Come in."

Serbia slightly opens the door and says: "Hi! I'm a little tired today. I was very busy. So, I'm going to bed and I would appreciate it if you would tone down your playing just a little."

Croatia roles his eyes and continues plucking the guitar strings a little quieter this time.

"Thanks, I guess" Serbia says with a dissatisfied look on her face and closes the door.

Next scene: Serbia is in her own room right now. After doing her nightly routine she bellyflops into her bed.

"So soft" she says before dozing off into dreamland.

Suddenly, a loud guitar riff wakes her up.

"CROATIAAAAAAAA!" she screams at the top of her lungs.


	2. Where Yugo, I go

Montenegro is sleeping in a chair next to an office. Suddenly, a loud laughter is heard from the room. It belongs to America. Serbia walks out of the office bowing as she exits looking depressed. Montenegro wakes up and they both start walking.

"So why did America call us?" Montenegro asks looking curious.

The scene turns to Serbia whose head is still bowed: "He says our Yugo is a terrible car."

"Terrible?" Montenegro repeats shocked.

Serbia nods: "He says its the worst car in the world. And he was very mad about that."

Montenegro raises his eyebrow: "Then why was he laughing?"

A scene of Serbia and America in the office appears.

Serbia is on the defense waving her hands.

"No need to get upset America. I wasn't trying to swindle you or anything. We are actually very proud of our car. It's maybe not the fastest but it was made with love. It has a soul" she says this as she waves her hands around.

The scene returns to them in the corridor.

"And that's when he started laughing" Serbia continues.

"That was harsh. Do you think he will want to do business with us again?" Montenegro asks worried.

"Probably. But we have to fix our cars first." Serbia says this as she turns to Montenegro. Then she turns to the camera with a worried look on her face.

"Wouldn't want to make that guy angry again" she says.

Next scene: They are outside entering their Yugo. Serbia starts the car but it only makes a starting noise and then stops.

"Can you push it a little Montenegro?" she asks him.

(this is done in Chibi form) Montenegro gets out, pushes the car which then starts. He quickly returns into the car and they go on their way.

(normal form) Serbia ponders while driving: "I don't know why he said that it is a bad car. Works just fine for me."

Serbia narrates: "We had a house meeting about what to do next. It was decided that I should go and ask other nations for help."

Next scene: Serbia bows to Russia:"Please teach me how to make good cars."

Russia has his usual smile. He excitedly raises his hands: "No problem, little Serbia. You came to the right place. Please come this way. I'll give you a ride in my Lada!"

Next scene: Russia is driving on a small dirt road through a forest. Serbia is in a seat next to him with a terrified look on her face. The car is shaking and strange popping sounds are heard coming from the car.

"Purrs like a kitten, da?" Russia says with a satisfied look on his face.

Serbia smiles nervously. She is still scared. Russia drives very fast and is making sharp turns.

Next scene: Serbia is walking and shivering at the same time: "Well, that wasn't useful at all?"

She crosses her arms: "Let's see. Who can I ask next?"

Next scene: In Germany's office Serbia bows and asks: "Please teach me how to make my car better."

He puts his hand on his chin and thinks about it: "Alright."

Serbia smiles as little stars appear in the background.

"What? Really!" she says excited.

Germany nods: "But there is a lot of work to be done."

He turns to the camera with his finger in the air while Serbia is seen in the back.

"First let's start with the flaws you need to fix. The engine is unreliable, the car is too slow, the steering wheel is too stiff and the design is just boring. (As he says this, in the back, we can see Serbia being struck with big red arrows with the words "unreliable", "slow", "too stiff" and "boring".) You will need to do a lot of research on car engineering as well." (in that moment a tone of books fall on Serbia.)

The scene turns to Serbia who falls and rises up: "That's a lot of information all at once. Why don't we start with something simple. The ignition for example?"

The scene turns to Germany who is still turned away from her: "You have far bigger problems than that. You need to fix you fuel system, carburetor, tires, engine air filter, engine oil filter, exhaust system, suspension. Basically, you will have to start from the blinkers. Oh, and you need to change them too. So here is what you do."

He then turns just to see Serbia leaving the office as she closes the door.

"How ungrateful" Germany says shaking his head.

Serbia is stomping around with a black angry cloud above her head.

"I don't know why I asked him for help. All he ever does is criticize every single thing I do."

The screen goes to her face as she says with a worried expression: "Where next?"

Next scene: France is pondering. He then says: "Well, Serbia. That's a big thing you're asking from me. Making a reliable car is not an easy task."

The scene goes to both of them and we can see Serbia and France sitting on white chairs with coffee placed on a white table.

"I know that, I do. But if you help us at least a little, we would be extremely grateful."

"Mon ami, my ally, take a walk with me."

They start to walk and France puts his hand on Serbia's shoulder.

"You see, in today's competitive market, we have to take care of our own. You cannot just ask a private company to give you its secrets. Not even someone like me can do that." he says this while his hand is on his chest.

Serbia wants to say something but France puts a finger near her lips.

"So you understand that you are putting me in a terribly difficult position, no? I trust you will forgive me."

He then escorts her to the door and says: "This was fun. Please drop by any time."

Serbia again tries to say something but the door closes before she does.

Next scene: Serbia sits on a bench thinking hard about what to do next.

"I can ask Britain" and then she imagines frowning Britain slamming the door in her face.

"Nah, he won't want to help me."

She sighs and a mushroom breath comes out off her mouth. Then she gets an idea: "I can ask Japan!"

She imagines Japan with a confused look on his face: "Who?"

She slumps depressed again: "He probably doesn't even know I exist."

The camera zooms in on her face dramatically: "I guess I have no other choice."

Next scene: Romano is looking over the balcony of his house.

"Hey, Italy, come here. There is a really pretty girl coming to our house."

Italy appears on the balcony immediately: "Really?! Where?"

He sees Serbia waving to him and screeches.

"Tell her I'm not here?" he says to Romano as he hides under the table shivering.

"What! Why?" Romano asks confused.

"She'll make me help her create another Yugo" Italy says white from fear.

Romano's jaw drops in shock.

Serbia knocks on the door: "Italy, I saw you're home. Can we talk?"

Romano opens the door. He seems a little scared: "Italy is not here. Please go away."

"Oh, come on Romano. I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to ask him a tiny little favor" Serbia says looking friendly and confident.

Romano shivers: "He's busy. He can't talk to you."

"What's that?!" Serbia points to something in the back.

"What?" Romano turns around.

As he does, Serbia slips behind him and disappears.

Next scene: Italy is still hiding under a table covered with a white table cloth. His hands are on his head.

"Who are you hiding from?" Serbia's whisper is heard.

Italy turns, sees her near him and screams.

Next scene: The white cloth is moving in a strange way. As it does we can hear Serbia: "Oh come on Italy, please. I'm begging you."

"Stay away from me, please" Italy's shriek is heard.

He then runs out breathing heavily: "I already gave you a chance!"

Serbia gets up and stands opposite him: "You did but it wasn't very good. Please make another car with me. I promise I'll do better." As she says this she bows.

"I'm sorry Serbia but I have other things to do. I have a busy schedule and the tomatoes need to be picked..."

Serbia is still bowing. She starts sobbing and then crying out loud.

Italy feels sorry for her: "Oh, come on. Your car is not so bad. It's better than that Lada thing Russia drives." As he says this he jumps around her and waves his hands.

"I know, but I want to do better! (she continues crying) And no one wants to help me! (big tears fall in waterfalls)

Italy gulps: "Alright, alright." He puts one finger up: "One more model."

Serbia smiles and starts hugging him: "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You will not regret this!"

"I already am" Italy says quietly as his cheeks blush.


	3. The Switch

_**Okay, this is the final chapter. It is made purely for comedic purposes. I am pretty sure this is not how jobs are divided in a group of countries united into one big country. Hope it makes you laugh :)**_

"I'm tired of you playing that stupid guitar at night. You're the worst!" Serbia, with a large pulsating vain on her forehead, yells at Croatia.

"When else can I practice! I work all day. I can only practice in the evening. It's not my problem that you go to bed as soon as the sun sets! Honestly, you're like a parrot" Croatia yells as a green parrots behind him squawks confused. Croatia puts a cover over him and he falls asleep.

"I also work very hard! And I'm on my feet all day. Do you know how many deliveries I have to make daily?!" Serbia continues.

The two don't notice that the other house members have been staring at them from a safe distance.

"Not this again. Why can't they settle it more peacefully?" Bosnia says looking depressed.

You can hear their continual loud squabbling in the background. Something like _My job is more important than yours!_ and _What do you even do all day?._

"They'll wake the neighbors again" Macedonia says expressionless.

"Not to mention the parrot is being traumatized" Slovenia adds.

Montenegro just stands there vaguely interested in the whole thing.

"You know what! If you think it's so easy why don't you do it!" Serbia yells pointing her finger at Croatia.

Croatia stops for a second and responds: "I think I will. I'll probably do a better job at it than you anyway."

"Fine. I could use a vacation," Serbia puts her arms on her hips.

The other nations are shown from the back with a large water drop appearing on each of their heads.

Next scene: The next day, Croatia is shown wearing the postal uniform. Serbia approaches with a bunch of letters in her hand. She is in regular clothes.

"Okay, Croatia. These are the letters for today. You will also have to stop by at Cuba's place because he wants to send a package. Do you think you can do that?" she says waving the letters.

Croatia rolls his eyes: "Yes, I can."

As he reaches for the letters, Serbia hoists them in the air: "Remember, each letter is of the same importance. All nations deserve to be treated equally. Don't forget that we are acting as mediators for some of the nations who don't like each other. So be very careful in delivering the letters. Understand? Be very careful not to mix the letters up..."

Croatia grabs the letters annoyed and says: "You don't have to say it twice. I know what I'm doing."

Next scene: Croatia is on the road. He is smiling and thinks to himself: "This is so cool. I can finally go out and see the world. I can go and see how Austria is doing (a scene of him hugging confused Austria is shown), have lunch in Paris (a scene of him eating near the Eiffel Tower), maybe even see the Statue of Liberty (that scene appears too)."

Croatia is shown with starry eyes clasping his hands. He then pulls a letter out of the bag still smiling: "Let's see where I'm going first."

He takes the first letter and yells shocked:"Ethiopia!"

Next scene: Serbia sits on a chair and places a hot steaming cup of coffee on the table.

"I'm glad you'll be more at home. It will be fun to have another girl around?" Macedonia says smiling.

Serbia smiles as well: "Thanks. I think this will work out for the best."

Then Macedonia gives her a a piece of paper: "So here is my report. This is the profit of the agricultural sector."

Next scene: Bosnia says: "Here is the money made from the industrial sector."

Montenegro brings the report about the profit of tourism.

Slovenia brings the report on money gathered from taxes.

Serbia takes the reports. Slovenia adds nervous: "Will you be able to calculate everything and stay on budget?"

"Sure, how hard can it be?" she says.

This doesn't make Slovenia feel any better and a drop of sweat appears on his face.

"Please ask if you need any help" he says and bows.

"Alright" she says and smiles. There is an awkward silence.

Next scene: Serbia is left alone. She stretches in her chair and says: "Ah, this is the life. No more running around with blistering feet. I could get used to this."

She then sits properly and starts calculating and writing the numbers down.

Next scene: Croatia is crossing the desert sweating and looking very dehydrated.

"So hot...I hope the next place is somewhere cooler."

He looks at the other letter and sighs: "Libya."

Next scene: Serbia is working on the assets report.

"Alright, when you take out the worker's wages, infrastructure, pensions, social security etc. there is still a little money left. What should I do with it?" she ponders.

"I know, we can organize a road trip for all the women on March the 8th!*

*Above her head is an explanation: March the 8th is the International Women's Day. It is still an important secular holiday in many socialist and former communist countries.

"And we can give out bonuses for May the 1st*! That will motivate people to work harder."

*May the 1st is International Worker's Day, which people celebrate by not working.

She frantically writes as she speaks.

"Okay, let's see how much money is left now."

Serbia looks shocked at the paper: "We're in the red by how much?! Well that sucks. How am I going to give the bonuses now?"

Three dots appear above her head like loading dots on the computer.

"I know, I'll get a loan from the bank. That will cover everything!"

Next scene: Croatia drags himself across a familiar looking hallway.

"That was terrible. I almost got eaten by piranhas in Brazil, I had to swim across the sea to get from Cuba to America and my day isn't even over yet. I now understand why she is so tired all the time," he says looking exhausted.

America gets out of his office and looks at him confused.

"Isn't the postman that Siberia girl?" America says.

Croatia stands up properly trying to look presentable: "You mean Serbia. She is not working today. I am the new postman."

America looks at him in silence.

"I'm Croatia" he says nervously.

"I knew that," America acts as if he knew but actually didn't, "so do you have any letters for me."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. And a package."

Croatia hands him a small wooden cigar box and three letters. The letters are shown one above the other with only the "US-" part being visible.

Next scene: Croatia returns home.

"I can't wait to take a nice hot bath and go to bed" he thinks before opening the door.

"I'm home," he says sounding drained.

Everyone else is sitting in the living room watching TV.

"How was your day? Not so easy is it?" Serbia asks seeing how he is slouching.

Croatia stands up trying to look confident: "It was too easy. I could do it all over again in my sleep."

Serbia turns to him: "Oh really!? Well I have to say I had a lot of fun doing your job too. We can make the switch permanent if you want."

Croatia freezes for a moment and then says: "I don't think that is necessary. This job is not my cup of tea. I need a challenge."

Serbia says looking smug: "There is a letter that needs to be delivered to Antarctica tomorrow. Would that be enough of a challenge for you?"

Croatia giggles nervously.

"Not so loud, I can't hear the TV" Montenegro is annoyed.

Croatia sits down next to them but is too sleepy and starts to doze off.

"So how is Russia and everyone at his place?" Serbia asks.

Croatia wakes up startled: "I don't know. I didn't go there."

"What do you mean you didn't go there? You had one letter to deliver to him" Serbia raises her eyebrow.

"No. The last place I went to was the USA. There was no letter for the Soviet Union."

"Maybe USSR was written on the envelope" Serbia says staring at Croatia with red eyes.

Croatia has three loading dots above his head. He then starts screaming: "I gave Russia's letter to America!"

"WHAT!" Serbia screams even louder.

All of the other members start running around the house yelling in panic while Serbia is strangling Croatia.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you just did! Who knows what was in that letter! It may start World War III and it's all your fault!" she bellows at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Croatia cries choking.

Bosnia is shown yelling: "Ahhh it's happening again!" In the background you can hear them still fighting saying things like _You have to tell him!_ and _No, he'll kill me, you tell him!_


	4. Where Yugo, I go (alternative version)

_**So I though of some jokes and decided to write an alternative version of the second chapter. The first one was too focused on one character so I divided the job equally this time. Don't expect to learn anything useful. This was made just for fun. :)**_

Montenegro is sleeping in a chair next to an office. Suddenly, a loud laughter is heard from the room. It belongs to America. Serbia walks out of the office bowing as she exits and looking depressed. Montenegro wakes up and they both start walking.

"So why did America call us?" Montenegro asks looking curious.

The scene turns to Serbia whose head is still bowed: "He says our Yugo is a terrible car."

"Terrible?" Montenegro repeats shocked.

Serbia nods: "He says its the worst car in the world. And he was very mad about that."

Montenegro raises his eyebrow: "Then why was he laughing?"

A scene of Serbia and America in the office appears.

Serbia is on the defense waving her hands.

"No need to get upset America. I wasn't trying to swindle you or anything. We are actually very proud of our car. It's maybe not the fastest but it was made with love. It has a soul" she says this as she waves her hands around.

The scene returns to them in the corridor.

"And that's when he started laughing" Serbia continues.

"That was harsh. Do you think he will want to do business with us again?" Montenegro asks worried.

"Probably. But we have to fix our cars first." Serbia says this as she turns to Montenegro. Then she turns to the camera with a worried look on her face.

"Wouldn't want to make that guy angry again" she says.

Next scene: They are outside entering their Yugo. Serbia starts the car but it only makes a starting noise and then stops.

"Can you push it a little Montenegro?" she asks him.

(this is done in Chibi form) Montenegro gets out, pushes the car which then starts. He quickly returns into the car and they go on their way.

(normal form) Serbia ponders while driving: "I don't know why he said that it is a bad car. Works just fine for me."

Serbia narrates: "We had a house meeting about what to do next. It was decided that we should split up and go and ask other nations for help."

Next scene: Montenegro bows to Russia: "Please teach us how to make good cars."

Russia has his usual smile. He excitedly raises his hands: "No problem, little Montenegro. You came to the right place. Please come this way. I'll give you a ride in my Lada!"

Next scene: Russia is driving on a small dirt road through a forest. Montenegro is in a seat next to him with a terrified look on his face. The car is shaking and strange popping sounds are heard coming from the car.

"Purrs like a kitten, da?" Russia says with a satisfied look on his face.

Montenegro smiles nervously. Russia drives very fast and is making sharp turns.

Next scene: In Germany's office, Croatia and Slovenia bow: "Please teach us how to make good cars."

He puts his hand on his chin and thinks about it.

"Alright" he says.

They smile as little stars appear in the background.

"Really!" Croatia says excited.

Next scene: France is pondering. He then says: "Well, Serbia. That's a big thing you're asking from me. Making a reliable car is not an easy task."

The scene goes to both of them and we can see Serbia and France sitting on white chairs with coffee placed on a white table.

"I know that, I do. But if you help us at least a little, we would be extremely grateful."

"Mon ami, take a walk with me."

They start to walk and France puts his hand on Serbia's shoulder.

"You see, in today's competitive market, we have to take care of our own. You cannot just ask a private company to give you its secrets. Not even someone like me can do that." he says this while his hand is on his chest.

Serbia wants to say something but France puts a finger near her lips.

"So you understand that you are putting me in a terribly difficult position, no? I trust you will forgive me."

He then escorts her to the door and says: "This was fun. Please drop by any time."

Serbia again tries to say something but the door closes before she does.

Next scene: Serbia lays on the couch in the house deeply depressed.

"I failed" she says face-palmed into a pillow.

"Cheer up! I'm sure you did your best" Macedonia says smiling.

Serbia moans.

"Maybe the others will have more luck" Macedonia continues while patting her on the head. Serbia moans with every pat.

Montenegro opens the door. He sits down not saying a word while shaking uncontrollably.

The two girls look at him expecting to hear what happened. He is still shaking.

"Montenegro?" Serbia asks quietly.

"AHHHHH! WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE! TURN LEFT! TURN RIGHT! HIT THE BREAKS! HIT THE BREAKS!" he screams and waves his hands and arms frantically.

The girls flinch from the sudden outburst.

"So, that's a no, right?" Serbia continues.

Someone knocks on the door again.

Macedonia opens it and a tone of papers falls covering her completely.

"We're in luck" Croatia yells happy.

"Yes. After criticizing our car to the point of utmost cruelty, he gave us all these useful suggestions on how to improve it" Slovenia continues smiling.

Serbia takes one of the papers and starts reading.

"My, he's thorough. He even suggests changing the cigarette lighter receptacle. I though those were universal" she says.

Macedonia pops her head from the pile on the floor: "So, mission accomplished?"

"I guess so. When Bosnia comes we can have a party" Serbia smiles.

Next scene: Bosnia opens the door in a fur coat, mittens and snow shoes. He looks like a snowman in his gear. The door stays open.

"Hey BosniAAAAA. Why are you dressed like that?" Croatia says startled.

"I went to ask Sweden to help us with our car" Bosnia says completely soaking from sweat in his winter clothes. He comes in and sits on the couch with the others. The door is still open.

"And?" Montenegro raised his eyebrow.

Bosnia smiles and we can see his memories in the thought bubble. He is in Sweden and says: "Wow I didn't know this place has so many beautiful women. I think I could stay here forever."

Someone pokes the bubble with a finger and it bursts.

"And what did Sweden say?" Macedonia asks.

"Oh yeah...He said no" Bosnia says finally taking off his heavy coat.

"Well it was a long shot anyway" Serbia replies not really shocked, "I mean what do they know about us up North anyway?"

"Probably as little as we know about them" Bosnia continues, "It wasn't as cold as I expected and there were no polar bears."

"That's a shame, I was hoping you could bring me one" Macedonia adds sad.

"Well good thing that we were successful" Croatia says smug pointing to the pile of papers behind him. The neatly stocked papers were flying away one by one through an open window.

"Hey! Who left the door open! They all flew away!" Montenegro cries.

"The draft...nature's most lethal creation" Serbia bows her head to the side and puts her arm up melodramatically.*

*Believe it or not, in some parts of Europe, it is believed that circulation of air can make you sick or even cause sever health issues

"Wait, there is still hope, we can ask Britain or Japan" Slovenia adds grabbing straws.

"Nah... there is only one thing left to do" Serbia heads for the door grabbing confused Macedonia.

Next scene: Romano is looking over the balcony of his house.

"Hey, Italy, come here. There are two really pretty girl coming to our house."

Italy appears on the balcony immediately: "Really?! Where?"

He sees Serbia waving to him and screeches.

"Tell her I'm not here?" he says to Romano as he hides under the table shivering.

"What! Why?" Romano asks confused.

"She'll make me help her create another Yugo" Italy says white from fear.

Romano's jaw drops in shock.

Next scene: The girls are at the door.

"Do you remember what you need to do?" Serbia asks. Macedonia nods. She knocks on the door. "Italy, I saw you're home. Can we talk?"

Romano opens the door. He seems a little scared: "Italy is not here. Please go away."

"Oh, come on Romano. I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to ask him a tiny little favor" Serbia says looking friendly and confident.

Romano shivers: "He's busy. He can't talk to you."

"You must be Romano. I have heard so much about you. You're really famous" Macedonia says smiling.

Romano blushes and puts his hand on his temple.

"You heard correctly" Romano says flattered. He starts telling her some stories. Macedonia nods and acts impressed while Serbia slips into the house.

Next scene: Italy is still hiding under a table covered with a white table cloth. His hands are on his head.

"Who are you hiding from?" Serbia's whisper is heard.

Italy turns, sees her near him and screams.

Next scene: The white cloth is moving in a strange way. As it does we can hear Serbia: "Oh come on Italy, please. I'm begging you."

"Stay away from me, please" Italy's shriek is heard.

He then runs out breathing heavily: "I already gave you a chance!"

Serbia gets up and stands opposite him: "You did but it wasn't very good. Please make another better car with us. I promise we'll do better." As she says this she bows.

"I'm sorry Serbia but I have other things to do. I have a busy schedule and the tomatoes need to be picked..."

Serbia is still bowing. She starts sobbing and then crying out loud.

Italy feels sorry for her: "Oh, come on. Your car is not so bad. It's better than that Lada thing Russia drives." As he says this he jumps around her and waves his hands.

"I know, but I want to do better! (she continues crying) And no one wants to help me! (big tears fall in waterfalls)

Italy gulps: "Alright, alright." He puts one finger up: "One more model."

Serbia smiles and starts hugging him: "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You will not regret this!"

"I already am" Italy says quietly as his cheeks blush.


End file.
